Chilled to the Bone
Chilled to the Bone is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourteenth case of Stonemoor and the seventy-fourth overall. It is featured as the second case set in Smoky Heights. Plot After Chief Flanagan told them of screams being overheard at a scientist's garage, April Moore and the player investigated the garage, only to find a crusher machine, along with the broken body of scientist Russell Fullard inside it. They then found clues to suspect contest hostess Annelyse Pierce before they went to a local scrapyard, where they found clues to suspect mechanic and scrapyard owner, Charity Steele, and the Luddite protestor they met previously, Kayla Sistine. They then learned from Valerie that beat cop Todrick Cole had filed a report about the victim causing a disturbance on the Smoky Heights main street two days previously. They then went to the Smokey Heights main street where they found clues to suspect architect Scott Lawrence, as well milkman Marshall Cline before they learned from Todrick that Charity Steele and Kayla Sistine were having a fight at the scrapyard. They then soon learned that Marshall was constantly breaking into the scrapyard to steal from Charity and that Kayla was in a relationship with the victim before they found enough clues to arrest Marshall for the murder. Marshall confessed to the murder and started wringing his hair, insisting that he was infatuated by Russell's scientific prowess and told them that he'd dreamed of becoming just like him. One day, Marshall approached Russell and started begging to work with him. Russell then laughed at him and refused his offer, telling him to go back to doing the only thing he was capable of: delivering milk. Russell then spread news of Marshall's criminal record to further drive the point home. Feeling hurt and betrayed by his idol, Marshall snapped and assaulted him. When he realized what he had done, Marshall decided to give Russell a fitting end so he wouldn't go to the police, placing him in his own machine and watching as it snapped his bones apart. In court, Marshall laughed at Judge South and insisted that Russell would be glad he became an experiment in death. Disturbed by Marshall's insanity, Damien sentenced him to life in a high security mental asylum located in Midnight Hollow. Post-trial, Damien and Emilio requested to speak to the player and Spencer. The engaged couple told them that they'd complied an album of potential wedding venues but had lost it in the scrapyard. The pair soon searched the area and after getting help from Charity, they found the album and sent it to Valerie. Finally, they returned the album to Emilio and Damien, who decided to get married atop the Smoky Heights Millennium Tower. Meanwhile, Chief Flanagan received reports of a Luddite rally held in the main street by Kayla and Karl. April and the player confronted the siblings, prompting Kayla to smile and insist they were not violating any laws. The pair decided to search the street where they found an old news article about an accident at the Millennium Tower. The pair then asked Kayla about this, who revealed that her father was a construction worker who helped build the tower before there was a fault with the crane, causing her father to be crushed under machinery. Kayla then insisted that technology killed her father before vowing the burn the entire district down if she had to in order to avenge him. Back at the station, Dustin told the team of his growing concern following Kayla's threats, telling the police to keep a close lookout for the Luddites in the district. Summary Victim *'Russell Fullard' (found with his bones shattered and in a pool of blood) Murder Weapon *'Crusher Machine' Killer *'Marshall Cline' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect reads Jules Verne Appearance *The suspect wears an exhibition pin Profile *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect reads Jules Verne *The suspect eats meatloaf Appearance *The suspect wears an exhibition pin Profile *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect reads Jules Verne *The suspect eats meatloaf Profile *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect reads Jules Verne *The suspect eats meatloaf Appearance *The suspect wears an exhibition pin Profile *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect reads Jules Verne *The suspect eats meatloaf Appearance *The suspect wears an exhibition pin Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks espresso. *The killer reads Jules Verne. *The killer eats meatloaf. *The killer wears an exhibition pin. *The killer weighs at least 150 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Scientist's Garage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Toolbox, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Wrench & Gear Poster; New Suspect: Annelyse Pierce) *Ask Annelyse Pierce about the victim entering the contest. (New Clue: Card) *Examine Card's Logo. (Result: Scrapyard Identified; New Crime Scene: Steele Scrapyard) *Investigate Steele Scrapyard. (Clues: Keys, Torn Poster) *Examine Keys. (Result: C STEELE; New Suspect: Charity Steele) *Ask Charity Steele about giving the victim scraps to crush. *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Luddite Poster; New Suspect: Kayla Sistine) *Ask Kayla Sistine about the poster note she sent to the victim. *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Broken Charm) *Analyze Broken Charm. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Jules Verne) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Crusher Machine; Attribute: The killer drinks espresso) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Shattered Necklace, Toolbox, Upended Trash Can) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: S LAWRENCE; New Suspect: Scott Lawrence) *Ask Scott Lawrence about working with the victim. (Attribute: Scott reads Jules Verne) *Examine Shattered Necklace. (Result: Annelyse's Necklace) *Have Annelyse explain the broken necklace. (Attribute: Annelyse reads Jules Verne and drinks espresso) *Examine Upended Trash Can. (Result: Broken Button) *Analyze Broken Button. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats meatloaf; New Crime Scene: Garage Rack) *Investigate Garage Rack. (Clues: Milk Basket, Locket) *Examine Milk Basket. (Result: Letter to Victim) *Examine Letter's Signature. (Result: Marshall's Signature; New Suspect: Marshall Cline) *Ask Marshall about giving milk to the victim. (Attribute: Marshall drinks espresso) *Examine Locket. (Result: Locket Picture Revealed) *Analyze Locket. (12:00:00) *Ask Kayla about her relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Kayla drinks espresso, eats meatloaf and reads Jules Verne) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Charity about the victim stealing from her scrapyard. (Attribute: Charity drinks espresso, reads Jules Verne and eats meatloaf; New Crime Scene: Scrapyard Path) *Investigate Scrapyard Path. (Clues: Torn Newspaper, Locked Camera) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Message) *Ask Marshall Cline about the victim scorning his criminal record. (Attribute: Marshall reads Jules Verne and eats meatloaf) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00) *Ask Scott about his argument with the victim. (Attribute: Scott drinks espresso and eats meatloaf) *Investigate Street Corner. (Clues: Newspaper Basket, Shopping Cart) *Examine Newspaper Basket. (Result: Screw) *Analyze Screw. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an exhibition pin) *Examine Shopping Cart. (Result: Scales) *Analyze Scales. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 150 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Revolution Has Begun! (2/6). (1 star) The Revolution Has Begun! (2/6) *Ask Damien what he and Emilio need. *Investigate Scrapyard. (Clue: Faded List) *Examine Faded List. (Result: Inventory) *Ask Charity if she's spotted the album. (Reward: Inventor's Face) *Analyse Album. (04:00:00) *Return the album to Damien and Emilio. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Kayla about her rally. *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Torn Newspaper) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Old Article) *Analyze Old Article. (06:00:00) *Speak to Kayla about the accident. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to make or be very cold. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Smoky Heights